


fabulae Grumionis et Poppaeae

by Caeciliusestinhorto



Category: Cambridge Latin Course
Genre: Bad Grammer, F/M, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Latin, Might be more chapters who knows, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Werewolves, bad Latin
Language: Lingua latina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeciliusestinhorto/pseuds/Caeciliusestinhorto
Summary: The truth about how Grumio and Poppaea met.
Relationships: Grumio/Poppaea (Cambridge Latin Course)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	fabulae Grumionis et Poppaeae

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to the very niche community on ao3 who are interested enough, dedicated enough and good enough at Latin to want to read this. Just a few things to be aware of before you start:  
> 1\. This was not originally written as a fan fic or meant to be one so some of it may seem a bit odd.  
> 2\. This has been edited quite a few times so it might not make complete sense.  
> 3\. Each chapter is being posted by a different person through the same account so different clc related names will be used for each author.  
> 4\. Based on the previous point the chapters were not originally written as part of the same fic so the links are sometimes slightly tenuous.  
> Chapter 1 written by: Quintus

olim cum iuvenes in silvam cum amice inter ingentes arbores festinavisset, puella ad flumen extra urbem sine amicis, quod tristissima erat, currebat. iuvenis infra arborem constitit ob puellam pulchram in flumine. trans agrem adversus puellam, cuius nomen erat Poppaea, quam celerrime ivit. ante Poppaeam erat periculosus serpens. nihil erat circum iuventum, cuius nomen erat Grumio, sed erga serpentem, qui dormiebat, cucurrit et eum oppugnavit. post brevem pugnam contra serpentem, Grumio vincit. serpente victo, Grumio puellam invenit. subito clamor de silva a Grumione et Poppaea auditus est. versipellis intra silvam infra lunam sonore ululavit. iuvenis et puella erat prope partam sed porta non aperuit propter noctem. versipellem per silvam appropinquabat; Grumio Poppaeaque fugere non poterant ut ex periculo effugissem. nemo erat, praeter se. tum Grumio pro flumine consilium cepit. cum versipellis ab silva aparet, Grumio et Poppaea sub aqua celaverant. forte eum ab militibus servati sunt. Grumio Poppaeae dixit se te amare. postquam, Grumio ad villam Caecilio regressus est. Caecilium in horto invenit. apud Caecilium mansit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the mistakes we are not world class latinists. There will be more to this and there might be more overall at some point. Might take a while to post tho. If there is anything you would like us to put warnings for in this fic in either the tags or notes in this fic please say (this also applies to any future fics). Also one final thing we are open to prompts within reason so please put them in the comments (in any language).


End file.
